


Tips From the Pro

by AKMars



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Humor, Suggestive Themes, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/pseuds/AKMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>random, silly interlude featuring our favorite medical examiner and forensic technician.  Implied Ducky/Abby relationship.  Not your cup of tea?  Then please move on to the next item on the menu.  Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tips From the Pro

Title: Tips From the Pro  
Rating: T (suggestive themes and language)  
Pairing: Ducky/Abby  
Genre: Romantic Humor

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

 

The forensic tech smiled as she felt arms wrapping her in an embrace from behind. Warm breath caressed her neck as Ducky kissed it. Abby leaned against him and became aware of an insistent object poking her in the back.

"Is that a niblick in your pocket Dr. Mallard, or are you just happy to see me?"

"My dear Abigail...why do you think they call it _fore-play_?"


End file.
